


You Are Invited to a Seduction

by PaxieAmor



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: But Not Much, M/M, Maybe A Little Plot, PWP, Well - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 19:19:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaxieAmor/pseuds/PaxieAmor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint Barton was having Seduction Issues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are Invited to a Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> For [Ladynorthstar](http://ladynorthstar.tumblr.com), who needed a pick me up :D Partially inspired by [this post](http://neil-gaiman.tumblr.com/post/18932682858/as-requested-by-too-many-people-making-the-last-post) on tumblr.

Clint Barton knew how seductions worked, at least as far as he was concerned. His favorite kind of seductions involved alcohol, pizza and sex. Sex was really a big part of any seduction, wasn’t it? Of course it was. He could think of at least ten places he’d never had sex before and would love to have sex in right at this very minute (as dangerous as it sounded, Fury’s desk was at the top of that list) and anyone just saying “let’s go have sex here” would successfully seduce him.

Point being: Clint Barton knew how to seduce _himself_ ; he had no idea how to seduce his target.

Bruce Banner was _complicated_.

First, there was the whole Hulk… thing. Clint didn’t mind the Hulk, really; he was just another part of Bruce, wasn’t he and Clint wanted _all_ parts of Bruce. Any way he could get them. Repeatedly. Sex with the Hulk would likely be _awesome_ , but Clint was pretty sure Bruce didn’t want that to happen. Ever. Kind of a kill joy, but if Bruce didn’t want that, Clint wasn’t going to push it.

Second, Bruce seemed to be _completely_ oblivious to Clint’s attempts to seduce him. He tried bringing lunch down to his lab for him; Bruce barely touched it, preferring to keep his attention focused on his work. Clint invited him to watch a movie in the living room; the rest of the Avengers ended up joining them and Bruce spent the entire movie discussing quantum physics and time travel with Tony. The same thing happened when Clint asked Bruce to go out for drinks.

If he didn’t know better, Clint would think his entire team was attempting to cock block him.

So now came the part where Clint was getting desperate. It wasn’t just about sex, of course; Clint really _liked_ Bruce. Bruce, who had his own dry sense of humor, who dressed in clothes much too big for him yet still looked amazing, who was a freaking genius that could give Tony-Fucking-Stark a run for his money, who made Clint’s chest tighten up while his stomach did backflips.

This is why Clint finally broke down and left the following note on Bruce’s desk:

_You Are Invited to a Seduction_

_Please come to dinner Friday night, wearing the clothes you’d like to be seduced in._

The note also included the address of a nice Italian restaurant in Manhattan and the time of 8pm; Bruce showed up in the firing range shortly after finding the note.

“I’m invited to a seduction?” Bruce asked him, a hint of amused confusion in his voice.

“Normal methods weren’t working,” Clint said as he loosed an arrow towards the target at the other end of the firing range. He had the place to himself today, as he did most Thursdays, meaning he and Bruce could have this conversation in private. “It was time to get creative; did you come to decline?” He fired another arrow. Being told ‘no’ was, sadly, always a possibility. Clint was ready for that. He wasn’t going to be happy about it, but he was ready for it.

“You’ve been trying to seduce me?” Bruce asked, the confusion now overpowering the amusement.

“Hell yeah, I have!” Clint put his bow down, turning to face the scientist. “I brought you lunch when you were working, asked you to watch a movie, asked you out for drinks…” He sighed. “I’m not good a seducing a scientist, Bruce, so I went with obvious.”

“Why were you trying to seduce me?”

“Because I like you.”

“You… like me.”

“Yeah. So are we getting dinner tomorrow or what?”

“I… I actually have plans already,” Bruce replied sheepishly. “Tony and I are running some experiments…”

“Ah right, the Lab Bromance. Gotcha.” Clint was putting on his best “look at all the fucks I give” face, but was failing miserably.

“I’m not doing anything right now, though.”

Less than an hour later, Clint found himself on his knees in Bruce’s lab. Dinner had lasted maybe ten minutes, during which time Clint did not get much seducing done because… he didn’t really remember why, but it likely had something to do with how Bruce kept rubbing Clint’s crotch with his foot under the table. Who knew the good doctor could be such an evil tease?

Clint had Bruce’s pants and boxers off within minutes of entering his lab, barely giving the doctor time to lock them in so they wouldn’t be disturbed before shoving him into a chair. He took the other man’s cock in his grasp, moving his hand up and down to extract pleasured moans from him. Clint’s other hand was around his own dick, jerking himself off as his tongue circled Bruce’s tip.

“Fuck,” Bruce muttered, his hands clasped tightly around the arms of his chair. Clint kept his eyes on Bruce the entire time, watching for his heart rate to go up, for his eyes to go green. He wasn’t exactly sure what he’d do if that happened (probably just hope that the Hulk liked him as much as Bruce seemed to), but he’d cross that bridge when it got there.

His mouth was completely around Bruce’s cock now, taking it in as deep as possible as he sucked. The cock was hard and throbbing against his tongue; Clint closed his eyes and moaned around it as he continued to masturbate himself. His other hand was groping Bruce’s balls, feeling them harden in his grasp. Bruce was moaning now, letting Clint know that his actions were pleasing him…

That wasn’t a moan… that was a _growl._ Clint opened his eyes quickly, looking up at Bruce; he was going green. Clint moved to back away from him, only to have one of the Hulk’s huge green hands cup his head and hold him in place. He wasn’t being forceful, just insistent. His cock was _growing_ inside Clint’s mouth, gagging him slightly. The archer worked his tongue faster around the throbbing member, sucking hard, groping, just a little more…

The Hulk came like he did everything else: hard. Clint coughed as he pulled his mouth away, gasping for air; that was unexpected… and _awesome_. As he caught his breath, he became aware of the Hulk picking him up off the floor, holding him in one of his giant arms. He felt his own hand be moved away from his cock, being replaced by one of Hulk’s. It completely encased his cock; the warmth of it alone was enough to make his body shudder in anticipation.

One good squeeze was all it took; Clint came with a loud moan, silenced only by the Hulk’s lips against his own.

“Cupid good,” Hulk said when the kiss ended, a wicked grin on his face.

Coming from the Hulk, that was pretty fucking awesome.


End file.
